gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Gray Imports
Gray Imports is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas given to the protagonist Carl Johnson by the C.R.A.S.H. team from the Jim's Sticky Ring donut shop in the Market district of Los Santos, San Andreas. Mission Carl goes to Ocean Docks, where the Ballas and Russians are having a deal. He needs to get in the office where the deal is taking place, so he fights through the Russians, all armed with MP5s and Pistols, outside the factory, enters the warehouse by destroying the keypad, and fights through more Russians and Ballas on the way to the office. He finds the office, where two Ballas and the dealer are waiting for him. He kills the Ballas and follows the dealer, who runs outside, past many more Russians, and heads for a Banshee. Carl chases him on a PCJ-600 and kills him. Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Go to the docks where the Ballas and the Russians are making a deal *The Russians and Ballas are having a meeting inside the warehouse. You will have to find some way inside *The meeting is taking place in the office at the back *Take out the Russian arms dealer inside the office *Kill the Dealer! Fireproof/Explosionproof cars During this mission the player can turn his/her car Fireproof/Explosion Proof by going into the red marker while still in the car. Note that if a vehicle with special abilities (FP/EP are exceptions) is driven into the marker, it will lose it's qualities and pick up the new ones. Tips and Tricks *There are many explosive barrels scattered around the factory, and the Russians are often close to them. Shooting one barrel can often take out multiple enemies, but can eventually also hurt the player. *It is possible to kill the dealer before he reaches the Banshee. One method is by ignoring the Ballas in the office and Russians outside the office and targeting only the dealer. It is even possible to kill him without entering the office, and thus causing him to not flee, by standing very close to the wall by the doorway and shooting him from there. Another method is by obtaining a Rocket Launcher and blasting inside the officefrom a distance. Grenades have the same effect but aiming is harder. *It should also be noted that the dealer is one of the few NPCs that can take several dozen bullets before going down. *Once the player arrives to the meet, their vehicle will become fire and explosion proof, allowing the player to ram the explosive barrels without dying. Video walkthroughs Trivia * During the mission, a Russian goon calls Carl Johnson "Amerikasky", but this is incorrect. In Russian, "American" and "American man" are different words, so the right variant would be "Amerikanets". Also, the degoratory word is "Amerikashka". * If the player kills the dealer before he reaches the Banshee and is still far away from it, all the guards shooting at them will disappear. * The dealer's Banshee is explosion-proof before he enters it to escape. * The Russian Dealer's name is Andre, as seen in the internal game files (andre.dff and andre.txd). Andre is not a Russian name, showing that the dealer's model was originally intended to play another role. His model also appears in The Introduction, driving a car in front of Luigi's Sex Club 7 in Liberty City, before CJ throws him off the vehicle and drives away. Gallery GrayImports-GTASA2.jpg|Carl killing warehouse employees GrayImports-GTASA3.jpg|Carl killing the warehouse owner de:Gray Imports es:Gray Imports pl:Import Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA San Andreas